Sand art in bottles is not new; however, the use of sand art in bottles has traditionally been the province of artists or others who have an area in which the excess or lost sand will not become a nuisance. When such areas are found in public places, sandart as a form of entertainment has been limited to particular environments which have been easily cleaned and out of the way of the flow of mainstream traffic. Sand art is typically seen in carnival environments or arts and crafts fairs (rainbow sand) and have open buckets, numerous colors, scoops and funnels. For example, the use of hand held funnels and scoops to pour colored sand into bottles generally leaves a considerable quantity of sand on the floor or table around the bottle and generally requires close adult supervision for small children.
Accordingly, the use of sand art as a recreational art form for children and adults has had limited application in the general marketplace. A need exists for a means to use inexpensive sand as an art medium for children.